


Jealousy

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is sick and tired of everyone assuming that Sora and Riku are a couple when they clearly aren't. Time to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one! No witty comments today, too exhausted haha. Enjoy!

Axel leaned against the bar, waiting for the bartender to bring the next round of drinks for him and his friends. It was Friday night, the single night of the week that the four of them were able to get together and hang out together like they used to in high school. So much had changed in their lives since then, but the friendships between them remained just as strong. They always insisted on this once weekly gathering, mostly to save their sanity from the hum drum of every day life. This week they had all decided to get together at their local sports bar. 

“Fuck, Sor. You’re the worse shot I’ve ever met.” The laughing tones came from the nearby pool table that they had claimed as their own for the night. Turning to face his friends, the tall redhead had to smirk when he saw that the cue ball had been shot, but the triangle of balls had not been broken. Three men surrounded the table, each leaning on a pool cue, one wearing a large pout.

“It’s not my fault,” the pouting brunet said, “Roxas kept distracting me!” A finger was pointed to the accused blond that just stood there laughing. 

“Whatever Sora,” Roxas laughed, “All I was doing was talking to Riku. We were both ignoring you. You didn’t have to listen to us. Some days I can’t understand how you and I can be twins.”

Axel just rolled his eyes at the typical argument that was breaking out between the brothers, knowing that Riku was having the exact same reaction. It was hard to believe sometimes that the twins were 22 and not 2 with the way that they acted and fought, though Axel wouldn’t change either of them for anything. At least they kept things interesting. 

“Alright, if we let you retake your shot and promise not to talk during it, will you just shut up and let it go?” Riku questioned, adjusting the tie in his long silver hair. With an enthusiastic cry of happiness, Sora agreed and hoped over to retrieve the cue ball, setting it up to take his shot. True to their word, the other three remained silent as the brunet took his shot. As soon as the ball was hit, it bounced off of the sides of the pool table several times before landing in almost the exact position it started out in, never once touching the other balls.

Everyone burst out into loud laughter at the epic fail and especially at the crest fallen look on Sora’s face. 

“Face it, Sora. Pool just isn’t your game,” Roxas chuckled, patting his twin on the back, receiving a harsh glare at the action and false sympathy. 

Shaking his head his head, Riku laid his cue on the side of the table, walking over to stand behind the upset brunet. “Here. I’ll show you how to break properly.”

Deciding to leave his brother to the lesson, Roxas went to lean up against the bar next to Axel, waiting for their drinks. “You’d think that by now he’d at least be able to break.”

Axel just smirked as he watched Riku leaning up against Sora’s back as they bent over the table in an attempt to show the brunet the proper form to shoot with. “Roxas, Sora doesn’t even know how to break a sweat let alone something like this, though it is worth playing just to watch him try.” As the last word left Axel’s lips the sound of Riku grunting as he was jabbed in the stomach with the end of Sora’s cue stick made both Axel and Roxas wince. They had both been in Riku’s place before.

At that moment, the bartender finally came back with the drinks that they had ordered. “Here you are, Red.” The man behind the bar grinned an almost sadistic grin, passing the four drinks over to the redhead.

“Took you fucking long enough, asshole,” glared Axel, handing Roxas his beer, leaving Riku’s Manhattan and whatever the frozen fruit concoction that belonged to Sora on the bar in front of him and taking a sip of his own dirty martini. 

“This round goes on my tab, alright Xigbar?” the blond said, taking a drink from the bottle as if just watching his twin attempt to play pool was driving to drink.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” the dark haired man smirked, “So, Sparkles over there is the lucky one to coach short stuff this week?”

Axel just chuckled, “It’s his own fault for feeling pity for the little brat and offering to help.” The three men all winced as Riku barely dodged being hit in the crotch with Sora’s wayward cue. “He’s braver than I am, that’s for sure.”

“You ever think that he’s offering to help because he just wanted to grind into short stuff’s ass? Sparkles does look totally natural bent over him like that,” Xigbar laughed, polishing a glass with a bar towel. Axel’s emerald green eyes went wide as he looked from his friends, over to a laughing Roxas then back to the bartended. 

“You know that Sora is married to my little sister, right?” the redhead asked with a raised eyebrow. What a retarded thing for the asshole to say. Sora and Kairi had been together since they were 15 and six months ago they had finally tied the knot and Axel couldn’t be happier that his baby sister had found such a great guy that complemented her so well. The same could almost be said for his cousin Naminé. She had grown up with Axel and Kairi and three years ago had finally agreed to date Roxas, now everyone was wondering when the wedding bells would ring for them. 

“Dude, I know that. I worked the bar for his bachelor party, remember? I’m just saying, that’s all,” smirked Xigbar. Axel couldn’t help but growl at the comment.

“Let it go, Axel,” Roxas laugh, clapping his friend on the back. “People have been saying that Riku and Sora would make a good couple from the day they entered preschool.”

Rolling his eyes, Axel took another long drink from his glass, “That doesn’t mean that I have to like it though.”

 

Pushing the door to his apartment open, the first thing that Axel thought was that he was so happy that he didn’t have to work tomorrow. He definitely had a good buzz going on and might find his way to the liquor cupboard and push that buzz into a full on drunk. He already knew that he would feel hung over in the morning, so why not go even further? After several more rounds of drinks, pool and general annoyance from Xigbar, they decided to call it a night. Sora was the only one sober enough to drive and had just dropped everyone off at their respective homes.

Taking off his heavy leather coat and throwing it over the back of the couch, Axel was on a mission to find something to drink. He was slightly angry and more than a little tipsy. That didn’t always make for a good combination.

“Care to explain why you glared at Sora all night to the point that he is now convinced that you hate him for marrying your baby sister?” Riku asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, his own jacket already shed and hung up. A playful smirk danced on his lips as he saw the jilted movements of the redhead.

Running both hands through his thick red spikes, Axel turned to face the silver haired man. “Sora knows that I don’t hate him and I’m glad that he and Kairi finally got hitched,” Axel said, exasperation lacing his voice. Unfortunately this was a common argument between himself and Riku, one that he was sick of having.

“Then why did your eyes turn into lasers every time that you looked at him tonight?”

Rolling his green eyes, the redhead shrugged, “You think that maybe it’s because I’m sick and tired of everyone thinking that the two of you are a fucking couple.”

Comprehension dawned on Riku’s features as he finally realized exactly what was happening. His smirk only widened as he pushed up from the wall, walking over to stand in front of the slightly taller man. “Why Axel, are you jealous?”

Axel just scoffed, his arms wrapping around the silver haired man’s waist, pulling his flush against his body. “Damn right I am. Tell me again why we haven’t come out to the world yet?”

“The people who need to know, know. What does it matter who else knows?” The smirk never left Riku’s face as he egged his lover on. After all, in the past 4 years they had only come out to who they had seen it necessary to tell. It was their business, no one else’s. It was something that they both agreed on, but every once in a while Axel questioned that decision.

“You’re mine,” Axel growled, thrusting his hips forward, causing Riku to gasp out loudly. “You’re mine, I’m not sharing you with anyone and I want the world to fucking know it.”

Reaching one hand up, Riku tangled his fingers in the soft hair, using them to pull at the fiery locks. “Care to make a stake to that claim?” His voice had taken on an airy quality, proving that he wanted to feel that claim as much as Axel wanted to make it.

“Are you going to be a fucking tease if I don’t?” The smirk on Axel’s lips lit up his entire face as he began to walk forwards, pushing his lover back until they were up against the wall. Riku gasped lightly at the rough treatment. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to Axel being rough with him, it was actually something that he enjoyed to no end, but tonight there was just something different about the older man’s actions.

With their hips touching and their pelvises pressed together, Riku rolled his hips forward, eliciting a raspy moan from his lover. “So what if I am a tease?” There was a light in his aqua eyes that reminded Axel so much of the night that they had first gotten together. Although they had both had known each other since elementary school, it wasn’t until their sophomore year at college that a drunken fuelled question of ‘have you ever bottomed before?’ that they realized how much they wanted one another.

At first, they were each other’s go to guy when they were horny and no one else was available, but eventually they realized that there were more than a few nights that they hadn’t even bothered trying to find another partner. After that realization, Axel and Riku decided to try and be a true couple, much to the excitement of Roxas and Sora who had been insisting that they give a relationship a try since Axel came out at 17 and Riku at 16. Now they were completely content in their relationship, the twins constantly asking Axel and Riku when their wedding would be. But for now, they were happy with living together, creating a comfortable life for themselves.

“I’m not going to give you the chance tonight,” promised Axel as he placed a hand each just below Riku’s buttocks, lifting the slim man off of the ground, long legs instantly wrapping themselves around the redhead’s waist for additional support.

Rolling his eyes, the silver haired man’s grip on the scarlet locks tightened as he tipped his lover’s head backwards until their eyes locked. “Would you shut up and just fuck me already?” Riku growled, not exactly feeling the urge to top tonight. They were equals in this relationship, including in the bedroom, but tonight, Riku only wanted to feel Axel buried deep inside him. In fact, it was something that he had been craving so desperately all night that he was honestly surprised they had made it this far without resorting to a public washroom, the backseat of Sora’s car or even the hallway outside their apartment.

With a sharp jerk of his hips forward, Axel’s grin widened when he heard his lover cry out, the head of shaggy silver hair lolling back to thump against the wall. “I don’t think that you’re in any position to boss me around,” he whispered, and after making sure that Riku’s ankles were secured at the small of his back helping keep him in the air, Axel lifted one hand off of his lover’s ass to grip tightly at Riku’s jaw. “So, are you going to be nice and complacent for me tonight?”

The growl was still in Riku’s voice as he continued to glare at the redhead. They didn’t mean anything said when they were like this, and both of them knew that. However it always seemed to add something to their sex, so they never discouraged it. “Not on your life, asshole,” he spat, attempting to bite those long fingers gripping at his jaw.

Emerald eyes lit up as he leaned in until his nose was pressed against his lover’s. “Good,” was the only response Axel gave before pressing his lips forcefully upon Riku’s, smirking into the kiss when he felt the silver haired man respond eagerly to the connection. As one, they massaged their partner’s lips, their movements harsh and forceful. Their mouths battled for dominance in the kiss, neither man willing to submit wholly yet. It didn’t matter that Riku was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around Axel’s waist; it didn’t mean that he would make it easy for Axel to get what he wanted. After all, there had been many times in the past that he had been in just this position and ended up topping. 

The silver haired man was the first to part his lips, but instead of allowing the redhead’s tongue to snake in, Riku took the full bottom lip of his lover between his teeth, squeezing tightly enough that Axel cried out at the action. As the younger man continued to work the sensitive lip with his teeth, his talented tongue assisting by lapping at the trapped portion, the redhead forcefully thrust his hips forward, easily feeling the hardening erection that was trapped in Riku’s pants even through his own leather pants. With mirrored growls, the two continued their actions, the pace increasing more and more with every passing second. 

With a singularly harsh thrust, Riku’s head fell backwards once more, uncaring of the thump it produced when it hit the wall again. He really didn’t want to give in so soon, but he was just so horny and Axel was so hot and knew exactly what he liked. “Fuck,” he moaned out, pulling hard at the hair in his hold. The hand that had been gripping firmly at his chin fell down to rest on his shoulder, squeezing hard as well. At that moment, the redhead dove in for a real kiss, not waiting for any permission before thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth. 

Instantly, both men were over taken by the intense flavour of the other, something that was far more intoxicating then the drinks that they had earlier. To Riku, the flavour of cinnamon with the remnants of olives from the martinis was almost as erotic as the sensation of Axel’s cock pressed against his own. It was a taste that was so uniquely Axel and was something that the silver haired man would never share with anyone. 

Axel had similar thoughts about the minty essence that he attempted to drink in off of his lover’s tongue. The faint taste of cherries accompanied with it served to turn the redhead on even more as he continued to pound the lithe man into the wall, his tongue exploring the familiar territory of the inside of Riku’s mouth. Their tongues continued to duel against one another as Axel slid his hand down off of his lover’s shoulder, down to the small of the silver haired man’s back.

The moment that he felt those long fingers playing with the waist band of his jeans, Riku’s teeth made another appearance, biting down on the redhead’s tongue, earning a long groan from Axel. Instantly he pulled away from the kiss, those sharp teeth dragging along the sensitive surface of his abused tongue and sending a ripple of pleasure through Axel’s body. With an adoring light in his bright green eyes, Axel moved the hand that had been playing with the waist band, bringing it around to the front, resting it on the fly of his lover’s jeans. “You had best not be wearing any underwear,” Axel whispered huskily, staring intently into those clear aqua eyes.

Riku gave a weak smirk as he rolled his hips downwards, wanting for Axel to hurry it up and stop talking. “If I recall correctly, someone stole all of my underwear this morning so I can’t wear any all week.”

With a chuckle, Axel popped the button of his lover’s jeans, lowering the zipper with a deliberate slowness. “I don’t know who that might be, but he’s a pervert that I want to meet,” he grinned, reaching into the tight jeans and taking a hold of the hard cock that was trapped within. Long fingers wrapped around the length and giving it long hard strokes. Each movement brought a loud groan from deep within Riku’s chest. 

“Fuck!” Riku cried out, pulling harshly at the bright red strands in his hold. As soon as the single word left thin lips, the hand unwound around the thick penis and removed itself from the tight jeans, earning a growl and a glare from the silver haired man. “What the hell? Now who’s being the fucking tease?”

“How about you shut up and put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use?” Axel grinned, placing two warm fingers against the pale lips, rubbing them in gentle circles, begging for entrance. Within only seconds, the silver haired man complied, allowing the two long digits to enter his mouth. With a practiced and skilled tongue, Riku began to lick at the fingers, lapping along them, his tongue running up and down along the skin. It was Axel’s turn to moan as he very vividly imagined the skilled mouth working another part of his anatomy. He could almost feel a ghost of the touch working along his cock.

Knowing that neither of them would be able to make it any further into the apartment, the redhead used the hand that was still clutching onto Riku’s ass to try and pull the tight jeans down at least a little. With a frustrated growl, Axel realized that although the tight jeans looked positively amazing on his thin lover, the stupid pants were a fucking bitch to get off of him, especially with one hand and Riku suspended in the air. A mournful groan escaped him when he felt Riku’s teeth scraping gently along his fingers, the action almost causing him to drop the younger man. “Alright,” Axel said, his words oddly breathless, “I’ve got to get these fucking jeans off you. Stand up.”

Smirking around the fingers that remained in his mouth, the silver haired man gently removed one leg at a time from around his lover’s waist, placing them on the floor. With no warning, the denim was swiftly pushed down to his ankles so fast that Riku swore that he had gotten fabric burn on his thighs. Reaching up and grabbing a hold of his lover’s wrist while the other remained tangled in Axel’s thick red hair, the younger man began to move his lips up and down along the two fingers, his head falling into a steady bobbing rhythm that he was all too used to performing.

Feeling his cock twitching in his own pants, Axel made quick work of his own dark leather pants, pushing them down to his knees, his cock springing forth eagerly once it was freed from its confinements. With a husky growl, the redhead reached down and took a hold of both his own thick erection as well as that of his lover. The action drew a long groan from Riku as he continued to suck vigorously at Axel’s fingers, playing with them together and separately with his dexterous tongue. The redhead began to give both of their cocks long hard strokes, his thumb pressing down firmly against the leaking slits of both of their arousals.

Unable to handle the multitude of sensations being inflicted on his body, Riku easily hoisted himself up off of the floor once more, his legs wrapping his long and now bare legs around Axel’s skinny waist, the redhead never letting go of his cock. The familiar position did leave his ass cheeks spread, inviting his lover in. The silver haired man was becoming more and more desperate with every passing second and when Axel felt him rolling his hips together, he decided that foreplay could wait until later. 

Pulling his fingers out of the warm cavern of his lover’s mouth with an audible pop, Axel couldn’t help but smirk at the desperate whine that escaped the younger man. “Well, aren’t we just the needy little thing tonight,” he chuckled, spreading the thick film of saliva around on his fingers.

Growling at the arousing sight, Riku had to tell himself that he was in no position to argue, lest the redhead leave him hanging. He had done it before and would most likely do it again, not that Riku hadn’t done exactly the same thing many a time before. “Please, just do it already.” A loud gasp passed his lips when he felt the saliva slicked fingers running up and down along his crack. Aqua eyes slid closed in anticipation as he felt the two fingers rubbed small circles over his asshole, almost as if they were asking for permission to enter. Willing his muscles to relax, Riku couldn’t help the cry that escaped him as both fingers started to push into him simultaneously. 

With the hand in his hair pulling in a death grip, Axel just grinned while whispering sweet nothings to his lover, hoping to help the silver haired man passed the pain. Every muscle in Riku’s rectum was contracting tightly around the intruding fingers, causing Axel to say to him in approval, “A little tight tonight, aren’t you?”

Growling, Riku pulled back harshly on Axel’s head as his legs tightened around the redhead’s waist. “You just stuck two fingers up my ass with only spit as lube; of course I’m fucking tight.” 

At the comment, Axel began to pull his fingers out of his lover’s passage, being sure to rub against the walls on the way out, pausing only when the tips of his fingers remained buried in that heat. “So, are you saying that you want me to stop?” Contrary to what he was saying, Axel began to spread his fingers further and further apart, stretching the entrance to his lover’s body.

“Stop and I’ll castrate you,” the younger man threatened with a growl, trying to roll his hips downwards in an attempt to push those long back into his body.

“If you put it that way,” the redhead smirked before forcing the fingers back into the tight passage. He knew that he wasn’t hurting his lover; the younger man had taken more with less lubrication in the past. Riku would tell him if it was too much, and from the light in those amazing clear eyes, he was nowhere near stopping this. Long fingers scissored harshly in the heat. Each time that his fingers spread, Axel was rewarded with whimpers and cries that only served to fuel his movements. Whenever he forced the long digits apart, the redhead pulled his hand slight out of his lover’s body before pushing it back in with the same intensity. 

As Axel thrust his fingers back into the warm cavern, Riku continued to groan out loudly with each movement. His hips moved on their own, rolling down towards the pleasure inducing hand, wanting to pull them even further into his body. Each time he rolled his body, the silver haired man’s back hit the wall with a loud thump, the sound only encouraging Axel to work them faster.

With a quick look downwards as far as the tight grip on his hair allowed him to go, the redhead easily could see the clear fluid that had begun to bead at the tip of his lover’s penis, smearing over the hem of Riku’s black shirt each time the younger man pushing downwards. That was all he needed to see. With little regard for the consequences to his actions, Axel pulled his fingers completely out of his lover’s rectum, ignoring the desperate whimpers that the silver haired man produced at the loss.

“Want something bigger?” Axel whimpered seductively as he left his hand down at his lover’s entrance, massaging the stretched hole with the recently removing fingers.

“Fuck, just hurry it up,” demanded the younger man, unsure of how long he would be able to last. He really had been looking forward to this all day, and now that it was all happening, he couldn’t handle it much longer, though that didn’t mean that they were done for the night.

With a little bit of shifting, Axel was able to switch his hands so that the clean hand was now free. Knowing that neither of them wanted to abandon this for any reason, the redhead realized that they had no tube of lube and he almost winced at the thought. Riku could take it, he had many, many times before, but he had never let Axel forget it. Not that he really minded. With a smirk into the glazed aqua eyes, the redhead spit into his open palm, holding it up until his lover did the same. Reaching down, Axel gripped onto his own length, giving it several long strokes in order to spread the saliva over his aching member. 

When Riku began to move his hips once more, the redhead knew he would be allowed no more preparation. It was Riku’s body after all, and he knew what he could take. “Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow,” he whispered as he guided his erection to the stretched hole. The thin film that coated it didn’t seem like nearly enough, but Axel knew it was more than they sometimes had. Simultaneously they took in deep breaths as the swollen head of Axel’s shaft was pressed against Riku’s entrance. Riku’s thrusts stopped momentarily when he felt the pressure at his anus and once again using the grip he had on the thick red locks, the silver haired man pulled his lover’s head forward, drawing the older man in for a blood searing kiss, his tongue forcing its way into the spice flavoured mouth. 

As he returned the kiss in earnest, Axel knew that he needed to feel the constrictions around his cock. Continuing to hold his length, the redhead began to push forward gently, knowing that he would meet resistance due to their lack of proper lubrication. He was actually surprised when he slipped in passed the tight ring of muscle with relative ease. Despite their lips being pressed firmly together, the younger man could be felt gasping and his breath hitching.

“Axel!” Riku cried out breathlessly as he threw his head back, effectively breaking their kiss. The sound of his name was all he needed to give a single push forward, burying his entire length into that pulsating heat up to the hilt. So many intense sensations began to burn through both men as they remained still for only a few minutes, both attempting to regain control of their emotions and bodies.

With the sensation of the rapid pulsating of his lover’s ass all around the base of his cock, the redhead could barely refrain from losing it all right then and there. The tightness of Riku’s ass never failed to overwhelm Axel, something that Riku always exploited. When he felt the grip on his hair loosen the slightest bit, Axel moved both of his hands down so that they cupped the creamy, bare flesh of the younger man’s ass. Squeezing them tightly, the redhead pulled them apart slightly before pulling out of his lover’s body only the smallest amount before thrusting harshly back in.

At the first amount of movement, Riku let out a deep moan, his fingers tightening once more around Axel’s hair, the fullness he felt absolutely amazing. The friction and resistance that his body was creating was so incredible and the younger man could not help squeezing every muscle he possibly could around the long member he was impaled on.

The additional tightness caused Axel to groan out loudly. It felt as if every ounce of his essence was being squeezed from his body. The only thing he could do was pull out as far as he could before slamming back in, the force of his movements enough to smack Riku against the wall once again, the silver haired man grunting loudly at the harsh treatment, but doing nothing to stop it. In fact, the noises that he was making only seemed to encourage his lover. The short, jerky movements continued, each one of them forcing Riku against the wall, but none of them failing to send a wave of pleasure through the slim body.

Axel fell into a steady rhythm with his quick and forceful thrusts, groaning as Riku continued to roll his hips in order to meet him thrust for thrust. At the sudden sensation of his lover clamping down even harder on his shaft, Axel couldn’t help the smirk that developed on his face. His silver haired lover always refused to cry out when the redhead assaulted his prostate, but he couldn’t stop the reflexive clenching and that was enough to alert the older man. As he tried to repeat the same angle over and over again, Axel had his turn to moan loudly when he continued to hit that spot with a series of rapid and forceful thrusts, each time Riku squeezing hard enough that it bordered on the edge of pain. That turned Axel on more than anything else.

Their movements together were completely unscripted, jumping back and forth from slow and powerful thrusts to rapid and almost sloppy ones. The only thing consistence was the ability of both men to bring that level of extreme pleasure to their lover with each and every push in. The grunts and cries that escaped both of them over took the sound of their bodies moving together. Everything was building towards the ecstasy that they both craved.

After a steady string of fierce pounding directly against his prostate, Riku could no longer handle the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Slamming his head back against the wall one last time as his orgasm ripped through his body, the silver haired man cried out his lover’s name in time with each stream of cum that exploded from the tip of his cock, splattering on both of their shirts.

The contractions around his cock were squeezing so hard that Axel was having a hard time continuing to thrust into the extreme tightness. With only a few more hard thrusts along with a single glance upon the fair face of his lover contorted in pleasure were enough to send Axel over the edge as well. Pushing as far as he could into the slightly smaller body, the older man let out a single groan as he spilled his seed into the heat surrounding him.

The waves of pleasure flowed through both men as they moved together, riding out their orgasms together. Axel continued to pound Riku against the wall until the contracting muscles of his lover’s anus milked his still pulsating cock dry. Finally as the last of the shudders passed, the redhead collapsed forward, panting heavily against his lover. With their foreheads pressed together, Axel let out a light sigh of content as he felt the last strands of his hair fall from Riku’s tight grip. “God, that was incredible,” Axel panted.

“Love you,” Riku whispered, still desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Love you too,” was the redhead’s immediate response, pressing his lips lightly against his lover’s in a gentle kiss. As soon as Axel began to deepen the kiss once more, the loudest and most obnoxious sound came from the pants that still hung around Axel’s knees. Both men groaned at the ring tone, instantly pulling away from one another.

“You’d better answer that,” Riku grinned, tightening his legs around Axel’s waist once more, “You know that she won’t stop calling until you do.”

As if to prove Riku’s point, the ringing stopped for only seconds before resuming almost instantly. Grumbling, Axel reached down and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, bringing it up to his ear, “What the fuck do you want, Kairi?” he growled.

“Finished screwing Riku into the wall yet?” his younger sister asked in an artificially sweet voice that meant that she was totally pissed off.

With a growl and a thrust of his hips forward that caused a muffled cry to escape his lover, Axel just grinned perversely at Riku as if he wasn’t talking to his sister on the phone. “Well, round one is done, we were just about to start on round two before we were so rudely interrupted. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to doing that.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll get the chance to do that soon enough, but just remember if you ever glare at my husband and make him think you hate him ever again, I will cut your cock off and feed it to you deep fried,” she growled, her voice eerily similar to her older brother’s. “Now, go and enjoy your sex. Toodles.” Her voice changed dramatically as she then hung up on him.

Tossing the phone to the floor, Axel jerked his hips forward once more, eager to get back to what he had planned to be doing most of the night.

“What did she want?” Riku asked, gasping at the movement in his still tender ass.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Except she did say to enjoy our sex. I didn’t hear anything else besides that.” With a smirk, Axel dove in for another kiss, intent on following his sister’s advice.


End file.
